


Drench Me, Daddy

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Billy Hargrove Has A Cum Kink, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, My gross ass head canons, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Relationship, Thank the Discord, There's not a daddy kink i just have a lot of hubris, literally this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: In California, it was easy enough to go through a couple guys in an evening.  He could get close to the feeling he wanted, could get a fraction of what he needed.  Billy spent a lot of nights trolling the docks, flirting and sucking and stroking to get what he desperately needed.And then they moved toHawkins, Indiana.  In the middle ofbum fuck nowhere.  Full of hicks and cows andnone of what Billy needed.At least, that’s what he’dthought.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Drench Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have nothing to say to anyone and I take no critiques. Billy loves cum and Steve cums a lot and that's that on that.
> 
> I'd say sorry, but I'm not.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Billy was gross. He knew this.

He knew that he loved the smell of sweat and grime, loved to lick the taste off another man’s skin, another man’s _dick_. Loved the feeling of a heavy cock spurting onto his tongue, his face, literally fucking _anywhere_. Billy loved it. Wanted to be fucking _covered_ in it. Marked. Claimed.

Billy wanted it so badly, but no one guy could provide what he needed. He knew that, had come to terms with it. It’d probably be years before he could live his cum covered dreams.

But until then, he had to make do.

In California, it was easy enough to go through a couple guys in an evening. He could get close to the feeling he wanted, could get a fraction of what he needed. Billy spent a lot of nights trolling the docks, flirting and sucking and stroking to get what he desperately needed.

And then they moved to _Hawkins, Indiana_. In the middle of _bum fuck nowhere_. Full of hicks and cows and _none of what Billy needed_.

At least, that’s what he’d _thought_.

Now, Billy was on his knees in the locker room, sucking Steve’s Harrington’s monster dick like his life depended on it. He’d only _kind_ of suspected Steve swung his way, at least a little, after one too many times catching him looking, but then they’d had their fight and he’d assumed that’d be the end of that. Most people didn’t respond well to being hit over the head with a plate.

But then he had forgotten his Math textbook in his gym locker. He’d really thought about just leaving it, but _responsibility_ won out and he angrily made his way back. Had been about to open his locker when he heard it. A low muffled moan coming from the showers. His brows shot up, and he had quietly made his way over, dick twitching at the honestly obscene sounds mixing with the spray of water. And that’s when he’d heard it. Heard it loud and clear, and unmistakably in Steve’s voice,

“Billy--!” He’d never been so hard so fucking fast in his _life_. He peeked around, looking into the showers, watching as Steve leaned against the wall, arm moving quickly. Billy couldn’t fucking believe it. The sound of Steve orgasming brought Billy out of his stupor and he quietly grabbed his textbook and left.

He spent the next week watching Steve, looking for a weak spot, somewhere he could needle his way in and get what he wanted. It’d been easy with Tommy, eager to please as he was, but he didn’t have the fire Billy needed. Didn’t have the _spunk_. Literally.

So when he caught Steve glaring at him, the way Billy had glared at Nate Stinson when he didn’t understand why he liked him, for the fourth time in one period, Billy knew he needed to propose something. He knew Steve wasn’t hitting it off with ladies, not since Billy had come into town and become a beacon for them, something unattainable. And if his former reputation was anything close to true, Steve was probably getting off from the slightest breeze. Or at least trying to. And Billy could help him with that.

It hadn’t taken very long to get Steve curious about Billy’s proposal. In fact, Billy had proposed it in the locker room after everyone left and expected Steve to want to think about it. To refuse and then Billy would suck on shit in front of him until he gave in. It was a very effective method. But instead Steve had turned red and asked,

“You really want to-- To suck my dick?” And, well, Billy was better at _showing_.

And god, he was glad Steve had watched, bright red and nervous, but _definitely_ into it if the bulge under his towel was anything to go by, as Billy sank to his knees and pulled the towel away. Had done nothing more than slam his hands against the locker for grip before tentatively moving one into Billy’s damp curls. His grip grew tighter and more sure as Billy bobbed on his cock.

Finding a dick like this in Hawkins had been something Billy hadn’t even dreamed of happening. And yet, here he was, on his knees, taking Steve to the hilt and preening at the constant stream of curses coming out of his mouth. Billy _knew_ he had a talented tongue. _Knew it_. And now, so did Steve.

“Sh-Shit, Billy,” he gasped out, hand pulling on Billy’s hair. He moaned around Steve’s dick, loving the feeling, and he felt him spurt pre onto his tongue. He tongued Steve’s slit, practically begging for more. “Dude,” Steve whimpered, tugging on Billy’s hair again. “ _Dude,_ I’m gonna--” Billy pulled off with an obscene pop, smirking up at him with swollen red lips.

“Come on, _King_ ,” he rumbled, low and hungry, and Steve shot _off_. Billy was honest to god _shocked_.

Now, it was no secret Steve had a great dick. Tommy had never shut up about it. Boy was a closet case with fucking see through doors. But no one had told Billy about _the volume_.

Steve’s dick spurted, spunk shooting out. It was a thinner and more watery consistency than Billy had been used to. It hit him in the face, once, twice, and he gaped, letting some land in his mouth. Steve was _still going_ , face red, mouth slightly agape, dick twitching as he shot rope after rope of milky cum onto Billy’s face. He put a hand over it, feeling the spunk pulse through his closed fingers. It was mesmerizing and he couldn’t pull his eyes away. His breath came in short, his heart beat wildly in his chest, and he wasn’t proud to admit it, but when a spurt landed across his lips, cheek, and almost into his eye, Billy came. Jizzed right onto Steve’s foot and the floor in front of him like a fucking _virgin_.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Billy breathed, heart beating wildly in his chest. Steve looked embarrassed, hands coming up to cover his face.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , I am so sorry, **fuck**.” Steve rambled apologies, eyes hidden behind his fingers, as Billy slowly stroked his dick, squeezing out a few last spurts. He brought his cum covered fingers to his lips, hand shaking, and slowly sucked them clean. When he finally looked up, because Steve’s rambling had stopped, he saw Steve staring at him, eyes wide. His tongue was still out, licking between his fingers for any last drops, and Billy knew he looked debauched. Knew he was covered in cum with glistening, spit slick lips, and he smirked up at Steve.

“You usually shoot like that, or have you not been touched since Wheeler?” It was teasing, and Steve rolled his eyes, still beet red. Billy would never admit that he sincerely _needed to know_.

“Uhm,” Steve said, looking away, “Both? Like, it’s only a little more than usual, I guess? Can’t say I’ve ever measured the volume of jizz I shoot out.” Billy laughed, shocking Steve into a smile. “You’re not mad?” Billy shook his head, pointedly looking down at his softening dick. Steve looked and Billy saw his dick twitch. _Interesting_.

“Color me impressed, Harrington,” he drawled, grabbing Steve’s towel and sloppily wiping his cum off the floor and Steve’s foot. “And no, I’m _definitely_ not mad.” He stood up, leaning in close to Steve’s face. “ _Definitely_ not,” he whispered. Steve was breathing fast, Billy could hear and see it, and he smirked as he licked his lips, pulling some of the cooling jizz into his mouth and smacking his lips. “So, that a yes to my proposal?”


End file.
